Gift or Curse?
by LordIluvatar
Summary: Pretty much Hermione almost dies and now sees dead people. It has action,romance,horror,suspene, and mystery and a full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 receiving the gift

Disclaimer – I know this may come as a complete shock to you all, but I am sorry I don't own Harry Potter or the 6th sense.

Summary – Hermione almost dies the night Voldemort is defeated. She is technically dead for ten minutes. In those ten minutes she is visited by a woman telling her she has received the gift or curse to see the dead. Some of the dead want help, while others want to kill her for finding out their secrets. Will she be able to survive this and admit her feelings for Harry? Who else will believe her? Well read to find out (:

A/N – A new fanfic by me, and I promise this one to be a lot better then Life's Next Great Adventure. I'm going to put more time into this one and work harder on editing. And I am also going to try and get the chapters longer.

**Gift or Curse?**

**Chapter 1 – receiving the gift**

Hermione Granger slowly woke up, and looked around seeing nothing but whiteness as far as the eye can see. She looked down to see she was completely naked.

The last thing she remembered was a green streak flying at her. Oh my god she thought, I'm dead. She looked down to see she was completely naked.

"No dear you are not dead, yet," said a voice, which sounded much like a women.

"Who's there?" She asked. Then a woman wearing a long white dress emerged in front of her. She had long silver hair and a golden amulet around her neck. In her hand she had a book; Hermione saw the cover "Psychomanteum", but didn't understand what that meant. "Why am I here? And where is here?"

"You are here by chance or destiny. And you are at the place between life and death, your world and heaven and hell. You're in the middle," said the women.

"Am I going to die?" Hermione asked voice quivering.

"No, no you're not going to die. You are hear by chance or destiny what ever you believe in. You're here to receive the gift of Psychomanteum," said the women.

"How do I know I can trust you and what you're saying?" asked Hermione.

"You can trust me and my words or you can't. If you don't trust me and my words you will have to wait to see the gift first hand," replied the women.

"Can you at least tell me your name and about this gift?" asked Hermione.

"My name dear is Varda the lady of the stars. And this gift or curse as some may say is Psychomanteum. And you will learn in good time what it is. But that is enough for now we will meet again. Good bye child," and with that the women suddenly faded.

O...great thought Hermione, I'm stuck here in the middle of life and death with no idea how to get back. And some women just tell's me I received a gift, and wouldn't even tell me what it is. And she said her name was Varda the lady of the stars. So that must mean she has some type of seer powers, she can predict the future by reading the stars. I have a bad feeling about this gift. I just wish I was back in Hogwarts in Harry's arms. But that will never happen since he doesn't feel that way about me. There always was that ray of hope I guess. Harry has never dated since Cho, maybe he does like me. I know I haven't dated since Victor. Even though Ron did ask me out in sixth year and I told him I didn't and could never love him that way. I still remember the conversation now....

_"Why can't you go out with me?" shouted an angry Ron._

_"Because I don't feel that way about you and never will Ron," I shouted back just as angry. _

_"Fine, but you at least can tell me who has your heart," argued Ron. _

_"No! Why does it matter to you, I'm not a prize!" I shouted getting even angrier._

_"If you at least tell me who you love I won't bother you ever again about this," complained Ron. "C'mon I at least deserve to know since you turned me down."_

_"Fine," I mumbled. "Who do you think Ron?"_

_"Victor the moody quiditch player?" said Ron._

_"No, I told you that me and Victor are just friends," I argued back._

_"Then who? Neville, Dean, Seamus, Justin ..." said Ron as he kept mentioning names until I finally broke him up._

_"Har...ry," I mumbled. _

_"What was that Hermione I didn't hear you?" said Ron._

_"Fine Ron if you really want to know, you better never ever tell him or ill hex you into next year," complained an angry Hermione._

_"Fine, just tell me," said Ron._

_"Harry, it's always been Harry. Are you happy now?" said Hermione._

_"Yes, I am happy. But why don't you tell him?" asked Ron._

_"Like he would ever love me that way," argued Hermione._

_"You'd be surprised," Ron mumbled. _

_"What was that?" asked Hermione._

_"Nothing, I said I'll talk to you later," and with that Ron left. _

Then as the conversation left me I lied down leaving sleep overtake me. Well there is always a chance that Harry may like me, I'll just have to wait and see.

Hermione woke up lying in the hospital wing. She felt a hand on hers and she looked to her right to see Harry sleeping on a chair with his hand entwined with hers. She smiled at him before waking him up. "Harry, Harry wake up sleepy head," said Hermione softly.

"Hermione? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine Harry, what about you, did you defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, Hermione it's finally over. All the death and torment Voldemort caused is over," I said with my voice breaking slightly as me and Hermione hugged each other for dear life. "I almost lost you there when Voldemort sent the killing curse at you. You were dead for ten minutes and you came back, I don't know how but you survived you're only the second person to ever survive."

"Shh...I'm alive and well now, that's all that matters," said Hermione. She could always get me to calm down, but she doesn't know I love her and if she died then I would have died.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for?" asked Hermione.

"For failing to protect you," I said.

"Harry, you didn't have to protect me, I can protect my self. And you weren't supposed to be worrying about me or Ron. You were just supposed to defeat Voldemort and you did. Harry you're finally free, no more weight is on your shoulder. You can finally live your life to its fullest," said Hermione softly.

"You're right, I was just being stupid. I'm going to go leave Ron, Luna and everyone else know you're all right. I'll be back in an hour and we can talk ok?" I said. I think tonight I'm going to tell Hermione how I feel.

"Okay, don't be to long," said Hermione.

"I won't, ill be back before you know it," I said smiling at her. And with that I walked out the room.

Hermione was just lying in her bed in the hospital wing when she noticed the book she saw in her dream on the stand. But I thought that was just a dream? So she grabbed the book and began scanning inside it, every page blank except the front cover which said Psychomanteum. Wonder what that means, I'm going to have to look it up when I get out of here. She kept scanning the pages until she reached a page with words on it.

_Hermione that was not a dream, and I lady of the stars visited you. You have received the gift __Psychomanteum__. You may not know what it is now, but you will in good time. I suggest once you learn of your secret you keep it just that a secret. Or just tell the one's you trust most. This secret isn't normal; people will begin to test your sanity once they learn of it. One last piece of advice, listen to the visitors you get, because not all of them are evil. We will meet again – Varda lady of the stars._

Oh my god that really happened. What is this secret that people will begin to test my sanity. I would normally tell this to my parents, but since they died last summer I have no one I trust completely except Harry. But will he believe me? Will he ever love me after he learns of this secret? I hope so; at least I have a place to stay this summer, since the Weaslys offered me and Harry to stay there this summer and a course we accepted. Since we both have no where else to go, well Harry has #12 Grimwauld but he hates that place. Speaking of summer, we have graduation in a week. Me and Harry have to give speeches as Head boy and girl. I should start working on it but I'm to tired, I'll just take a nap till Harry gets back.

I walked up to the Gargoyles guarding Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "M&M's" I said as the Gargoyles sprang apart. I knocked on the door to hear Dumbledore call me in.

"So Harry, I presume this has to do on the condition of Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore asked his eyes sparkling. He doesn't look so old anymore now that the war is over.

"Yes Sir, Hermione just woke up not to long ago. I told her I was going to go tell you and the others that she was awake and doing fine. So I was wondering if I could go to St. Mungo's to let everyone know how she was," asked Harry.

"Yes that will be quite all right. Just take some floo and floo there. And tell Arthur to get well soon. We can't be too much longer with out our Minister of Magic," said Dumbledore.

Arthur was made Minister of Magic in our sixth year when the council voted Fudge incompetent to do his job. And with help from Dumbledore, Arthur was made the new minister. He was injured in the last battle at Malfoy's mansion. But he would be fine. Another thing that changed was Draco. We always thought he was bad, and would grow up to be like his father. Maybe he would of, if it wasn't for Ginny who he was now in love with. Draco even helped us through the mansion to the secret basement where the last battle was fought. Draco also killed his father by protecting Ginny. If any of the Weaslys doubted Draco then, they don't now. "Yes sir, I will be back soon." With that he nodded and I threw the floo into the fire and shouted, "St. Mungo's."

I felt dizzy as I started to spin on my way to St. Mungo's. Think I would get used to using floo powder by now? Oh well, I started walking to the front desk. "Can I have Minister Arthur's room?"

"Sorry, only family is permitted to see him," said the lady at the desk. I raised an eyebrow at her then showed her my scar. "Oh, sorry Mr. Potter, room 10 on magical spell injuries floor." Just one good reason for being the Boy who lived or now the Man who conquered, as the papers now called me.

I walked over to the elevator and scanned the sheet for which floor was Spell injuries. Ah, floor 3 room 8 was what I was looking for. So I got into the elevator and hit the three button. It was only a couple of seconds before I was out of the elevator and walking down the hall and knocking on the door. "Come in," came Mrs. Weaslys voice.

I opened the door and walked in, right away Mrs. Weasly wrapping me in a hug. "How are you doing Arthur," I asked.

"I'm doing fine Harry, but tell us how Hermione is doing?" Arthur asked.

"We'll she just woke up not to long ago and I told her I was going to let everyone know how she was. So I should really get running back I just didn't want yous to worry," I replied.

"I'll go with you Harry," said Ron. I just nodded as we hugged everyone and left walking down the hall and into the elevator. No words were spoken as we flood back to Dumbledore's office.

"How is your father?" Dumbledore asked Ron.

"He is doing fine," replied Ron.

"Very well, I won't keep yous waiting, I'm sure you're both anxious to see Mrs. Granger. Some more then others," said Dumbledore giving me a wink. Me and Ron both nodded and left the office of our headmasters.

"So you going to tell her how you feel tonight?" asked Ron.

"I'm thinking about it," I replied.

"Go for it mate, I'm sure she likes you too," replied Ron.

"But what if she doesn't, our friendship will be ruined," I said.

"Well I asked her out in our 6th year and she turned me down, and were still friends. Trust me on this one mate, go for it. And plus I won't stick around long; I have to get back and get some sleep. I have that meeting with the Cuddly Cannons scout tomorrow morning," said Ron.

"Yea you're right I will just tell her and hope for the best," I replied.

"So are you going to set up an appointment to meet with the Cuddly Cannons. You know all their players retired. Except Katie Bell is returning as a chaser. The team will be young next year. And bedside's we can play together again, we never lost a game playing on the same team. And plus you will make the team easily, you were the best seeker Hogwarts ever saw," said Ron.

"Yea sure, since I decided no to be an Auror I'll need a job. And quiditch was always my favorite thing to do, so asks the scout tomorrow about meeting me sometime this summer," I replied.

"Great, I will ask him tomorrow," replied Ron. And with that we just walked down the halls of Hogwarts in silence.


	2. Chapter 2 the first visitor

**A/N – I just want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. I am liking where this story is going so far. I think it is a lot better then Lifes next great adventure but we will see. Keep reviewing and I will keep writing (: **

**Chapter 2 – the first visitor**

Hermione awoke to the wind howling and blowing around outside. She sat up and felt a cold shiver run down my back. She got up and walked over to the window and shut it, keeping the cold air outside. She walked back to her bed, feeling another cold shiver run down her spine. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Who's there?" she asked. No one answered so she settled back down into her bed. She started to drift off back to sleep when she felt another cold shiver run down her back again. She sat up and looked around and that's when she saw it. Standing over by the window was a little girl, perhaps a first year. She got up and walked over to the little girl, "Are you ok?" Hermione went to put a hand on the young girls shoulder when her hand went right through. The girl turned around and looked at Hermione. "Aaahh!" The girl was wearing a bloody white dress, skin pale, long black hair, and brown eyes. With a wound on her stomach where the blood was.

"You are the chosen Psychomanter,"said the girl.

_From the background Hermione heard Harry yell, "Hermione!"_

And with that the girl disappeared as she heard footsteps getting closer.

"Was that Hermione?" asked Ron. I just nodded and started taking off down the hall, Ron right on my heel.

"Hermione!" I shouted. I reached the hospital wing and threw the doors open. And ran over to a crying Hermione over by the window. I wrapped my arms around her as she wept. "Are you all right? What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something that wasn't there," she said not so convincing. I knew she was lying and I looked into her eyes reading she would explain to me later.

"Well you're all right now that you're in Harry's arms," said a grinning Ron. I just glared daggers at him, hopefully Hermione didn't notice. "We'll I was just checking and seeing if you're ok. Seeing is how you're fine, I'm going to go find Luna and hit the hay. Good night Harry, Hermione." And with that Ron retreated out of the hospital wing giving me one last encouraging nod.

I walked Hermione over to her bed and left her get under the covers and took the seat to the right of her, and grabbed her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze. "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know Harry, you will probably think I'm crazy after I tell you this," Hermione said with her voice quivering.

"I would never think you're crazy. But maybe I should tell you what I wanted to tell you earlier first?" I asked, and she nodded. Now or never Potter. I left out a sigh and I felt Hermione give my hand an encouraging squeeze. "Ok it's like this, some point over the last couple of years I started to have feelings for someone."

"Who?" she asked a little too fast.

"You Hermione, I fell in love with you. I love you Hermione and I would do anything for you. So you see I could never think you're crazy," I said. I can't believe I just said that. I must be the one going crazy.

"You love me?" asked Hermione in a little squeaky voice.

"Yes, you're the only one for me Hermione," I said. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She sat up and slowly pressed her lips to mine. It was a little clumsy at first being the first time we ever kissed. But it started to grow with passion. I slid my tongue to touch her bottom lip, she opened up and our tongues started to battle. We slowly broke apart. "Wow," I mumbled out.

She just nodded, "Harry Potter you are a blind git at times."

Not the reaction I was suspecting, "What?"

"Harry, I was at you're side for the past two years and never dated. I always loved you Harry Potter," said Hermione as she brought her lips up to mine and we started to kiss again.

"So Hermione Granger, will you be my girl friend?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, a course. You don't know how long I waited for you to ask me that," said Hermione blushing slightly. And we went back to locking lips before we pulled apart.

"So Hermione what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. I saw her bite her bottom lip thinking, dang did she look cute. "You can tell me Hermione, there is nothing in this world that would keep me away from you now."

"Ok, when I woke up after the killing curse being fired at me....." She went on to tell him all about Varda and the book, to the gift or curse, and finally to the little girl she just saw. "And the little girl called me the Psychomanter." She looked up to see me deep in thought about all this new information. Just when I thought all this was over, Hermione gets cursed. No matter what happenings I will be there for her every step of the way. "You don't believe do you?"

"No, I do believe you. And whatever happens I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Like I told you earlier, nothing in the world could keep me away from you now that were together. I love you Mione," I said.

"Mione?" she asked smirking.

"Well...I ...um..."

"Harry you're rambling and I don't mind it coming from you," she said as she brought her lips up to capture mine once again.

"We'll seeing as you could have a visitor, you're going to have to stay with me tonight," I said scooping her up into my arms.

"Ahh....my knight in shining armor," she said exaggerating.

"Shining armor? I thought I would have gold armor," I said laughing and running down the halls with her in my arms. God it felt great to finally have her in my arms. I waited for this day so long and now it is finally here.

"We have to do something about that big head or yours," she said giggling.

"Well when all the papers give you praise and you defeated the greatest threat the world has ever known, it can tend to get to you," I replied still laughing.

"I thought the press didn't matter to you?" she asked still giggling.

"It doesn't, the only thing that matters to me is you," I said giving her a charming smile.

"Quite the charmer our you?" she asked still giggling.

"It seems that you like the charm?" I asked.

"That's because Mr. Potter that I have been head over heels for you for the past couple of years," she replied.

"Well that's good because I am head over heels for you," I said lowering my head to capture her lips. She kept laughing as I ran the rest of the way to the portrait of the fat lady. "The man who conquered," I said to the portrait.

The portrait swung open and I ran in Hermione still in my arms. "Yep you do have a big head," said Hermione laughing.

"Actually that was Ron's idea," I said reaching the steps up to the perfects bedrooms. That's when I finally ran out of breath and started to huff and puff. "Hermione...you...are." I was broken off by Hermione.

"Don't you dare say fat," she said in mock anger.

"I was going to say light as a feather," I said given her another one of my charming smiles.

"Lucky save," she said laughing as we reached the portrait to the head boy and girls area. "Snuffles," she said to the portrait. And we walked in. And I started carrying her up to my room. "Harry you know that we can't stay in the same room, it's against the rules."

"Mione, I don't think Dumbledore will care since I just vanquished Voldemort from the world. And we only have a week of school left, I think we can afford to break a few more rules before we leave," I said giving her puppy eyes.

"Fine," she said. And then quickly added, "Only because of those eyes of yours." So I ran up the stairs to my room and kicked the door open and dropped her on the bed. And then collapsed next to her. We both got under the covers and I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her close to me. "Harry tell me this is real and isn't a dream?"

"Hermione this is really happing and if you'll have me, I will be with you the rest of your life," I said in all seriousness.

"Good," she mumbled. "Good night love."

I kissed her softly on the forehead, "Good night Mione." And we slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

I woke up to hear knocking on the door. "Harry shouldn't you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Its just Ron, he probably just got home from his meeting with the Cannons scout. Just leave him be for a few seconds and he will just go away," I replied while she just nodded and buried her head into my chest.

"Harry you better open this door or I will break in!" shouted Ron. It was a couple of seconds silence and I thought he gave up and left when the door flung open and Ron came flying in on top of me. "Blimy! I didn't think yous would do it on the first night."

"Ronald Weasly, what kind of women do you think I am?" asked Hermione.

"Well I'm sure Harry thought about it," said Ron smirking.

I just started coughing and starting daggers at Ron. "Harry did you?" asked Hermione in her sweat voice.

"Well...I mean....occasionally," I finally got out, looking up at her and noticing she was smiling.

"Its all right Harry, it will happen, just not yet," she said and I just nodded. Phew got off there rather easy.

"That's all fun and games," said Ron. "But Harry I need to talk to you about the Cannons meeting."

"Fine, can you meet me in the great hall for lunch in an hour?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll go tell Luna first. See you in an hour," said Ron as he left.

"We should go to the library after lunch and write our speeches and learn about this gift I received," Hermione said.

"Ok, sounds good. Seems strange that tomorrow will be our last week here at Hogwarts," I said sighing.

"Yea it will be weird, but we will be fine as long as we got each other," she replied capturing her lips with mine.

"I like being woken up by that," I said smirking. "Well I'm going to go shower and I'll meet you in the common room in thirty."

"Sounds good," she replied as we captured each others lips one last time before going our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3 research and promises

A/N – just like to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews (:

**Chapter 3 – research and promises**

I just got changed and ran down to the common room to wait for Hermione to come down to so we could go to breakfast. I motioned Colin Creevy to come over to me. "Hey Colin, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yea sure Harry," replied Colin.

"Can you go to Hogesmade for me today, and buy a ring for Hermione?" I asked.

"You're asking her to marry you?" asked a stunned Colin.

"Well no, not exactly. Someday just not yet, it's more of a promise ring," I said. Though I did plan on marrying Hermione one day and starting a family.

"Yea I'll do it for you, but how am I going to get there?"

"Talk to McGonagall, tell her you're doing a favor for me. She can't say no to one of her favorite students," I replied laughing.

"Ok, what kind of ring you want?" Colin asked.

"Just a nice gold ring with a green emerald on top of it. And tell them to withdraw the money from my account and price doesn't matter," I replied.

"Sure thing Harry, I'll go now. So I can stop at the camera store I need to get some film for you're graduation coming up. Ill be back this afternoon and give it to you," replied Colin.

"Thanks Colin I owe you one," I replied.

"You don't owe me anything Harry; after all you saved the world. Anyway I will see you later," replied Colin as he walked off.

"What were you talking to Colin about," asked Hermione coming up from behind me and giving me a kiss.

"Oh, he was just asking me for signed autographs," I replied smirking. "So you all set?" She just nodded and I grabbed her hand as we silently walked off to the great hall. It was a comfortable silence; we need no words to show how much we enjoyed each others company. We finally reached the great hall and walked in when everyone stood up and started clapping. I should have suspected this after all I did just defeat Voldemort. We silently took are seats, when Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm sure you would all like to welcome back Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger, and thank Harry for saving the wizarding world once again," replied a sparkling eyed Dumbledore. And once again everyone clapped and I just waved to them all. "And I'm sure you would like to congratulate him and Mrs. Granger on their new relationship," chuckled Dumbledore. Me and Hermione just blushed as everyone congratulated us. I could have sworn I heard Hagrid tell the other professors to pay up.

"Oy Harry," said Ron in between bights. "I spoke to the scout and he has agreed to meet you on our second weekend off this summer."

"Kay thanks Ron," I replied while sipping down my orange juice.

"Did Ronald tell you the big news?" asked Ron's girlfriend Luna. Me and Hermione just shook our heads no. "Well my father is taking me and Ronald to Italy this summer with him on one of his reports."

"That's great," replied Hermione. "We should be off the library and start working on our speeches for graduation."

"Yea that's funny Hermione," said Ron. "Like yous our actually going to write, more like lip locking."

Hermione just scowled at him, while I replied, "I wish." Ron just started cracking up as Hermione drug me off to the library. I reached down for her hand and squeezed it and she gave me a sweet smile.

"Why don't you start writing you're speech while I search for Psychomanteum and whatever it means," said Hermione. I just nodded and pretended to start writing while I was actually watching her read this book on ancient Greeks. When Hermione gave a shriek I was taken out of my dream state.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer she just handed me the book, and I took it and started to read the page she had open.

_Psychomanteum is what the ancient Greeks believed to be the gift of seeing the dead. Some Greeks were supposed to have this ability. They were often refereed to as Psychomanters. There jobs as they believed were to help the dead rest in peace. But some of the dead didn't want that and turned on the psychomanters. There hasn't been a reported case of pshchomanteum in nearly five hundred years. Some believe this is just a giant hoax while others believe it is a real gift or curse as some say. _

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore about this?" I asked. "I mean he might have some knowledge on this subject."

"Ok, but can we wait till after graduation?" she asked. I only nodded, it's not like I could ever deny her anything anyway. "So how much of you're speech did you get done?"

"Well..um...you see...I have had some writers cramp," I said trying to be serious. She just rolled her eyes at me. I looked up at the clock to see we have spent the whole afternoon in here. "We spent the whole afternoon in here and only found out that little bit about this gift. No matter it's time for you to get changed."

"Changed for what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention that I have arranged dinner for us in the room of requirement," I replied.

"Yea must of slipped you mind," she replied smirking.

"Well if you rather I invite Cho....," I just saw her give me a glare the rivaled Mrs. Weaslys. I gulped, "It was a joke...see...hah...hah."

"Well it wasn't a very funny one," said a stern Hermione. "But since you went through all the trouble I better go change."

Fifth teen minutes later while I was waiting for Hermione in the common room Colin walked in. "Perfect timing Colin, did you get it?"

"You bet ya," he replied handing me the little box with the ring in it. It was a beautiful gold ring with an emerald on the top.

"She will love it, thanks Colin," I said. Just as Colin was walking away a beautiful Hermione walked up to me wearing a long emerald green dress. My mouth dropped, "You look adorable Mione."

"You don't look to bad yourself," she replied. "Well you ready to go then?" I just nodded and took her hand and led the way to the room of requirement. When we reached it I blind folded her eyes. And led her in when she opened her eyes she screamed, "Its beautiful Harry."

The room was all dark except in the middle was a small circular table with candles in the middle of the table. And soft music playing in the background. So we ate and made quite talk for a little. "So Hermione what do you plan on doing after school? I mean you know that I plan to play quiditch, but you never really mentioned what you wanted to do?"

"Well I haven't decided yet, I am still thinking about being a healer, working for the ministry, continuing house elf liberation, or just writing novels," she replied.

"Well whatever you do you will do great in," I said giving her one of my charming smiles. "And do you still want to live with me and Ron after school? I mean Luna will probably live with us once she graduates and stuff, but do you still want to I mean stay with me?"

"A course I do Harry, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she replied. And I just gave her a beaming smile.

"Would like to dance?" I asked holding out my arm.

"Ok, but I didn't know you could dance?" she asked.

"Well I never said I was good." We danced for what seemed like hours just contempt in each others harms. Her head rested on my chest as we swayed to the music.

"We should really get back and get some sleep," said a sighing Hermione.

"Ok, but one last gift," I said as I handed her the small box with the ring in it and a card. I gave her an encouraging nod. She opened the box and gasped.

"Harry you didn't have to..."

"I know but I wanted to," I said cutting her off.

"It's beautiful," she said putting on the ring.

"Open the card." So she opened the card.

_Hermione the ring I gave you tonight is a promise ring that one day we will be married. I would have asked you tonight but we are still too young ourselves and unsure of what our futures holds for us. But as long as we have each other we will meet anything thrown are way. I also promise that we will one day start a family together; there is no one I would rather be with Mione. I love you. - Harry your knight in gold armor_

She just started to cry and threw her arms around me and captured my lips. "I really do love you Harry Potter."

"Good," I just mumbled as we kept kissing, getting lost in the music. We ended up just conjuring a bed and slept there tonight. It was hard being so close to her after kissing for a couple of hours, and not be able to take the next step. But I loved her to much to take that step when she isn't ready. With that I slowly drifted off to sleep my arms securely around the women I loved.


	4. Chapter 4 graduation

**A/N – Thanks once again for all the reviews. Chapter 5 will prolly be out tomorrow since im heading out for the day now so enjoy chapter 4 (: **

**Chapter 4 – graduation**

The next week consisted of me, Ron and Draco just flying around Hogwarts on are brooms. Funny how me and Ron used to hate Draco and now were the best of friends. Draco is even coming to stay at the burrow this summer with Ginny. And me and Hermione also spent a lot of time in the library trying to learn more about this gift, but to no avail.

The morning before graduation found me, Ron and Draco getting changed in our dorms. "So, Potter ready to give you're speech?" snickered Draco. Even though we became friends, we still call each other by our last names.

I just shook my head no. "You even prepare anything," asked Ron. I shook my head no again. Ron and Draco just busted out laughing. "Knew you and Hermione wouldn't be writing in the library."

"You're always right Ron" came Hermione's voice as her, Luna and Ginny walked in. "Me and Harry did it right on madam Princes desk."

"You did what?" asked Ron slightly paling. And everyone just busted out laughing,

"Well that's what you get Ron for not minding your own business," came Hermione's bossy voice. "Well we just came to say we need to make our way down to the great hall. All the parents already have their seats and our waiting for the students."

We just nodded and I walked up behind Hermione and grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful." She just beamed at me and dragged me away.

We reached our seats on the stage Dumbledore conjured up. I looked into the audience and saw the whole Weasly clan, Mrs. Weasly already crying, next to them sat Lupin and Tonks who started dating just a year ago. And next to them sat Moody, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Hagrid. Dumbledore slowly rose to address the audience. "Welcome everyone to the graduation class of 1997." Everyone rose to there feet and started clapping for us. Dumbledore raised his arms to silence the crowed before addressing them again. "And to get it started, what better way to have our Head Boy give the opening speech. I'm sure all you know him as Harry Potter." Once again everyone started to clap as I stood up. Hermione gave me an encouraging nod and I walked over the podium to address the crowed.

"Thank you Professor," I said staring out into the audience. "Ok where to start, well Hogwarts has been my home for the past seven years. And it's going to be tough to leave this place. I will especially miss Professor Dumbledore's presence. He could always bighting up a room when it was full of sorrow. And a course I will miss Professor McGonagall's speeches on breaking the rules, when everyone knows that I was her favorite student." The crowed started to laugh and I heard Professor McGonagall say not in all my days. "And who couldn't miss Professors Snapes taunts and Professor Hagrids dangerous animals he always brought to class." Once again everyone started to laugh. "This is the place where I learned of my parents past, the place where I learned of my heavy burden, the place where I met my god father only to lose him two years later. The place where I met my best friends and the women I love." As I looked over to see Hermione smiling at me gave me the courage to finish the speech. "But now we enter the real world that we saved. There is no Voldemort, there are no more death eaters, there are no more Dementors, but there will always be evil out there. And we will confront it again if we have to. I'm positive every single person in our class will make a name for themselves, if they didn't already. I am going to really miss Hogwarts but as long as I live I will never forget it." As I sat down the hall broke out in loud claps.

Hermione leaned over to me and whispered, "That was a great speech love."

"Now it's you're turn," I replied smiling at her and give her hand a quick squeeze as she walked up to the podium.

"Well I don't know how I am going to beat that," Hermione said looking at me. "Hogwarts was...." Then I noticed Hermione look around the audience and she froze in place.

I got up and started my speech when I noticed the little girl floating about Moody with a knife in her hand. She gave me one mean look before stabbing Moody in the head. I fell to my knees crying before Harry scooped me up in his arms. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. Didn't they just see Moody get killed? "Harry take Mrs. Granger and wait in my office," said Dumbledore.

Harry carried me all the way to Dumbledore's office and we took seats waiting for Dumbledore to return. "What did you see?" asked Harry. So I told him everything I saw and he just held me. "Think it is time to tell Dumbledore?" I just nodded.

"So is Moody dead?" I asked.

"No Hermione, but does this mean he is going to die?" I asked my voice quivering.

"I don't know Harry, but I don't like this," she replied crying.

"It's alright love, I'm not going anywhere. We will figure this out I promise," I replied as Dumbledore walked into his office.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" He asked. Hermione jumped into the story about Varda and Psychomanteum. Dumbledore just nodded hear and there.

"Well this is very odd in deed, but I am sure yous will figure it out," Dumbledore replied.

I stood up in anger, "What no advice how to help us? After all we did for this world, when we need help you can't give it to us?"

"Sorry Harry, but no I can not help yous. You two were the brightest students to ever enter and leave Hogwarts. You two accomplished things people my age have never done and never will do. Yous our some of the most powerful witches and wizards ever. If anyone can figure this out it will be yous. I have no more advice to offer you. I know yous will live to do great things and the world is truly in you're dept. We will truly miss you're presence at Hogwarts," replied a calm Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir, we will miss you're presence also," I replied helping Hermione up and over to the door.

"Good bye Harry; Hermione," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling.

"Good bye sir," me and Hermione replied. "You want to go back to the common room, I'm sure there is a party going on for the last night here."

"No, I'm not really in a mood to party. You just want to take a walk?" asked Hermione. I nodded and grabbed her hand as we stepped out into the night's skies above Hogwarts.

"Feels weird that this will be our last night here," I said.

"Yea it does," she replied. "But we will be fine as long as we have each other."

"Yes we will be fine and have each other for a long time," I replied giving her a charming smile.

"What would I do with out you?" she asked.

"Likewise."

"So how many kids to you want to have?"

I started coughing....didn't exactly expect that question to come up in our conversation. "I don't know, but I know I do want some. Ill let you decide."

"So ten sound good?" she asked smirking. I looked at her stunned. "I'm just joking Harry don't have a heart attack." I felt a calm relief sweep over me and Hermione burst out laughing.

"What you laughing about?"

"Why you were so scared."

"And why was that?"

"Because you are a guy and every guy get's scared of commitment." She said as she continued to laugh.

"Oh well I'm not scared. If you want ten kids then we will have ten kids." She just kept laughing. "I will give you something to laugh about." And I tackled her to the ground and started to tickler her.

After fooling around on the ground for a while she looked up into my eyes. "I love you Harry and if you want I am ready for the next step."

"You sure?" She just nodded. "I do love you Mione." And with that we ran off to the room of requirement and fulfilled our love to the fullest.

The next morning I woke up naked in bed next to Hermione who was equally naked. She began to stir and I gave her a quick kiss. "I like being woken up by that," she said.

"Me to, and last night was wow!" was all I could say about last night. But it was the greatest night of my life.

"Yes it was wow," she replied giggling. "But we better hurry down to breakfast and aboard the train. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly will pick us up at Kings Cross. Then Mrs. Weasly is having a big graduation dinner for us since Ron and Luna leave tomorrow to Italy for two weeks and Ginny and Draco leave to France for a week."

"Would you like to go on vacation?" I asked her.

"No I thought we could pick out a flat with three rooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms and a living room."

"Why three rooms?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention Draco and Ginny will move in with us also. I hope you don't mind."

"A course not, but it looks like it will be me, you and Ron and Draco next year while Ginny and Luna our off for there last year of school."

"Yea didn't think of that. But I will be fine sleeping with you every night," she said giggling.

"Like wise. Shall we head down to breakfast?" She just nodded and we put our clothe on and we walked hand in hand down to breakfast.

"Where were you two last night?" asked Ron. I looked from a puzzling Ron and Luna to a smirking Ginny and Draco.

"I uh....we uh....went skating," I tried.

"Nice one Potter," replied Draco. "But don't worry you're secrets safe with me and Ginny where you two were last night."

Ron seemed to comprehend this and started to laugh. Everyone turned and looked at him. "So you two did it last night," said a still laughing Ron. Then everyone turned to a now blushing me and Hermione.

"Shut up Ron, I don't think everyone heard you!" I silently shouted back.

"Oh right sorry about that. But I knew it would happen sooner then later. So have fun?" he asked laughing again.

"Ok that is enough Ronald," said Luna. "Or I will tell them what our first time was like."

Ron started to pale at this, "Ok, ok I will stop." And then it was our turn to all start to laugh.

We ate the rest of breakfast just talking in silence when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. "Everyone I would like you to say farewell to our 7th years and this is there last morning hear." Everyone started to clap for us as we waved farewell and said good bye to some of our closet friends. "And now for a little sad news. Last night Alastor Moody was found murdered in his apartment. I would like us all to bow our heads in silence to remember the great man who was Alastor Moody."

Hermione looked frighten and I wrapped my arms around her as we bowed our heads. She whispered into my ear, "We need to figure this out soon." I just nodded knowing she was right.

Dumbledore then continued, "I believe it is time to leave the train is here. Good bye all seventh years and see you next year 1st through 6th years." And we all walked out of the hall towards the train in silence remembering everything we went through here at Hogwarts the past seven years of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5 flat hunting and Mr Smith

**A/N – another day another chapter. This chapter and the next one our going to be happy and joyfull chapters before a litte darkness. Anyway don't worry about Lifes next great adventure that will be updated tomorrow night. **

**Chapter 5 – flat hunting and Mr. Smith**

The train ride home from Hogwarts was much like every other time we rode the train. Me and Ron bought tons of candy and we all talked about things were leaving behind. And all the good times and bad we have had at Hogwarts. Until after a couple of hours we arrived at Kings Cross. We all got off the train and looked over to see Arthur and Molly Weasly waving at us.

"Hello Mum, Dad," I said. Arthur and Molly had me, Hermione, Draco and Luna calling them Mum and Dad now.

"Hello Harry dear," replied Mum. "Everyone just apparate to the burrow and we will set up for dinner. Lupin, Tonks, Dumnledore, Minivera, and Hagrid will be coming to night so we will have to expand the kitchen." We all just nodded and apparated to the burrow. "Why don't you all go freshen up while me and Arthur set the table up."

"Sure thing Mum," replied Ron as we followed him up the steps to the rooms. In about ten minutes we all made our way down stairs again to the kitchen to find Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks and the Hogwarts teachers already present.

"Hello Sir," I said.

"Ah hello Harry. And I think it is quite alright now for you to call us by our first names now. You are no longer students of the school," Albus replied with his blue eyes twinkling like they so often did.

"Sure thing Albus," I replied. While he just chuckled softly.

"Everyone take a seat, dinner is ready," said Mum.

First we just started making small talk and stuff. The girls talked about what kind of flat they want while me, Ron and Draco talked about the Cannons. "Harry you think the day you meet with Cannons scout I could tag along and see if he needs a chaser or back up chase?" asked Draco.

"Ok, no problem, maybe we will all end up starting for the Cannons next year. I mean since the only player returning is Katie. Us three will most likely start for the Cannons next year," I replied.

"Yea that will be asome," replied Ron.

"So Harry and Hermione what our yous doing tomorrow since everyone else is going on vacation?" asked Lupin.

"Oh, were going to go look at flats to buy. Would you like to come along?" asked Hermione.

"Sure why not, not doing much of anything else since Tonks works during the day," replied Lupin.

"You kids grew up too fast," said Mum. "It's going to be weird not having anymore kids to look after. I guess I will just half to wait till Charlie or Bill have a kid."

"Ronald look at the time it is eight. We really should be going over to my house to see daddy and get ready for our trip," said Luna. Ron just nodded and they said there good byes and gave everyone hugs.

Ron motioned me to follow him, so I followed him out of the kitchen into the living room. "Yo Harry, mail me after you're meeting with the scout then," said Ron. I just nodded. "Well mate see you in a couple of weeks."

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I guess that means I can do anything then," replied Ron.

"One more word Ron and Mum will know you and Luna aren't virgins anymore," I replied smirking.

"Well I could tell her the same about you and Hermione," he replied smirking.

"Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter come here right now!" shouted Mum.

"Shit," said Ron. "I guess she heard us." So we walked back into the kitchen to see everyone staring at us. Luna and Hermione giving us mean looks.

"Please tell me yous both used your heads and used the protection charm?" asked Mum.

"Umm....," were mine and Ron's replies.

Draco started to crack up laughing. "Oh, Draco I know what you and my sister did," said Ron. Before everyone was silenced by the look on Molly. She got me, Ron and Draco into the corner. "Uh oh....she has us surrounded," said Ron.

"Please tell me you three did use the protection charm?" asked a mean looking Molly.

"Well you see....we...um....what's the word I'm looking for....don't know," came our replies.

"A course we did Mum," came the three girl's replies as they stared daggers at us. We just gulped not sure who to be more scared of Mum or our girl friends. I looked around to see a smiling Dumbledore, a shocked McGonagall, and a laughing Dad, Lupin and Hagrid.

"Arthur! Why on earth our you laughing. These girls could get pregnant at such a young age. And you and I both know that the charm doesn't always work. Look at Bill for example," said a mad Mum.

"Molly dear, don't worry their old enough to make their own decisions and will pay the consequences if they happen. Their not dumb dear don't worry so much," came Dads reply.

"Yea what dad said," said a smirking Ron. "Now if we are done discussing our sex lives or how much of it....."

"Ronald Weasly!" shouted Luna. Mum just stood shocked in silence and left Luna take care of her son. "Thanks for dinner mum but we have to go." And after hugging everyone one last time Ron and Luna apparated to her dad's house.

"Well me and Draco need to go polish our brooms," I said. And we both started to silently walk off towards the back door, before being stopped by our girls.

"Harry Potter where do you think you're going?" asked Hermione. I just pointed to the back door and mumbled something. And I turned around to see a look saying I dare you to leave out that back door. So I just lowered my head and made my way up stairs to our room. Draco met a similar fate as he followed me upstairs followed by our girl friends.

"If I say so Molly, I think the girls can handle the boys. You need not to worry they our more mature then any kids there age I have ever met," said a smiling Dumbledore.

"You're right, but it is always a mum's job to worry about her kids," came Molly's reply.

"That it is, that it is," said Dumbledore.

As soon as the door to our bedroom shut I stood waiting for what was coming. But when nothing was said I turned around to see a slightly smiling Hermione staring at me. "So I'm off the hook?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'm not that mad at you, just surprised you didn't even know if we used protection. But I will forgive you since you're a guy that I happen to love senseless."

"Good," I mumbled back as our lips captured each others.

"I don't think this would be the best time and place to have sex," replied a laughing Hermione.

"Yea, think what would happen if mum walked in," I replied and we both broke down laughing. Shortly after that we both climbed under the covers and went to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning we awoke at nine and got a shower, not together to my dismay, but Hermione said we can shower together all the time once we ain't living with mum and dad. So after we showered we made our way down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before meeting Lupin and the leaky Cauldron. "Hey mum," I mumbled out taking a seat at the table, with Hermione sitting next to me.

"Hello kids," replied mum. "Draco and Ginny already left for France. Would you like some toast and eggs before going off to look for a flat?"

"Yes please," replied Hermione and I. So we ate breakfast then apparated to the leaky cauldron. Took us only a couple of seconds before spotting Lupin over at the bar talking to Tom.

"Hello Tom, Lupin," I said.

"Hello there Mr. Potter," came Tom's reply.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," came Lupins reply.

"All set?" I asked and Lupin just nodded. "I was thinking of looking for a flat in the muggle part of London so we wouldn't be bothered by reporters like we would if we got a flat in the wizarding part of London."

"Good idea love," came Hermione's reply. So we made our way out of the leaky cauldron and down the street to flats up for sale.

Me, Harry and Lupin made our way to the seventh flat we looked at today. We talked to the owner and he gave us the keys to go in. It was a beautiful three bedroom flat, with three bathrooms in each bedroom, and nice big living room and a nice kitchen. "This is great Harry, but the price is a little high. I don't think it would be a problem once were all working but for the next two month it would be hard to make the payment," I said.

"Don't worry about it Hermione I have more then enough money to pay for two month," I replied.

"But Harry you don't have to."

"I know but if I can't spend my money on my future wife then who can I spend it on?" replied Harry. He is such a sweet heart.

"Alright if you insist," but I couldn't hold my joy any longer and I launched into his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. We only broke apart when we heard Lupin laughing softly.

"You two remind me so much of James and Lily. You can see the love radiating form you two when you're together. There is no doubts in my mind that yous won't spend the rest of you're lives together," said Lupin.

I gave him a sweet smile and looked over to see Harry beaming. I knew that complement about his parents meant a lot to Harry. "Should we head back to the leaky cauldron for dinner?" asked Lupin. We nodded and after buying the flat from the owner who said we could start moving in tomorrow made our way down the street for the leaky cauldron.

About half way there I stopped dead in my tracks. And leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "There is one, an old man approaching." Harry looked at me wide eyed then grabbed my hand. Lupin finally stopped walking and looked at us.

"We will explain later," said Harry and Lupin nodded and stood still with us.

"You are the psychomanter and I seek you're help," said the old man.

"You mean you're not evil and just want help?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, I am Mr. Smith," came the old mans reply.

I heard Harry say Mr. Smith? Can he hear them? "Yes those who believe in psychomanteum can hear the ghost just not see them."

"Psychomanteum is real?" asked Lupin.

"You believe me and can hear them?" I asked Lupin.

"A course why wouldn't I believe you," replied Lupin.

"Thanks," I replied. "Now how can we help you Mr. Smith?"

"Well you see I can only rest once I have no more worries. And the day I died a year ago me and my wife got into a big fight before I left for work. And we said some hateful stuff that I'm sure we both didn't mean. And I need her to know that I love her no matter what I said that day, and then I can rest."

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"The house across the street, please help me?" pleaded the old man.

"A course we will help you, we will do it right now," I replied and the four of us made our way across the street and knocked on the front door and when a women opened it. "Hello Miss Smith we have a message from you're husband."

"You must be mistaken my husband died a year ago this day," replied the women.

"Yes we know, and he gave us a message just today. What you are about to hear may be a shocker and you may not believe it. But I am telling the truth. I have the power to see the dead that walk the earth. Only can they rest once they have a clean conscience. And you're husband fears you may not know he loves you since you got in a fight the day he died. Our message from him is he loves you and will see you again someday," I said. The women broke down crying and I gave her a hug. Then the image of her husband showed just for a second before dissolving into the wind. "He has left to rest, yous will meet again someday."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me. I could barley go on after that day with the thought he hated me," cried the women. We comforted her a little more before making are way back to the leaky cauldron and taken a seat.

"Interesting," said Lupin. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just us and Dumbledore," Harry replied. And then went on to tell him the whole story about Varda, the little girl and Alastors death. "Lupin we want this to stay a secret."

"A course," replied Lupin. "Not too many people would be willing to believe this. Well I think it is time we head out. If yous need anything come to me. I will help yous get through this. You two deserve some happiness and I will do anything to make sure this doesn't stop it."

"Thank you Lupin," I said as I gave him a giant hug. We said our good byes and Lupin aparated home and me and Harry left to the burrow. Tomorrow we decided to move our stuff into our new flat and get some furniture. And when Ron and Luna get home to have a house warming party.

That night before bed me and Harry were talking about the days events. "Tomorrow we can move our stuff into our bedroom and do some painting so when Ginny and Draco return we all can go shopping for furniture and other things," I said.

"Sure thing love," came Harry's reply. "I think we did a good thing today by helping that old man."

"Yes we did, I just wish all the ghost would want help instead of causing trouble."

"Yes, but what ever happens we will meet it with each other."

"Yes we will, good night Harry."

"Good night Mione." And with that I slowly drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms.


	6. Chapter 6 surprise!

**A/N – longest chapter so far....expect the next one most likely Wednesday, because I need to do a little brainstorming about the next chapter. I kinda know what I want to do but not sure. So enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6 – surprise!**

The next week me and Hermione spent moving into our new flat. And we had to go do a little shopping. We bought a new bed, a flat screen TV; DVD player with Lord of the Rings and Star Wars, and Hermione wanted a stereo system with Maroon 5 and Modest Mouse cd's.

Then the following weekend Draco and Ginny got home. And we went shopping that week to get stuff for the living room and kitchen. Me and Draco bought a big screen TV for the living room to watch the new Wizarding news station, which is what we told the girls. But we really wanted it for the Quiditch station. Then that weekend on Saturday came the day where me and Draco were supposed to meet with the Cannons scout. And that night Ron and Luna were supposed to get home and the following day we were having our house warming party.

That morning I woke up earlier then usual to get ready to go meet the scout. When I felt around to find no Hermione I got up and walked over to the bathroom to find Hermione leaning over the toilet throwing up. "Hey hunny what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little flue," she replied.

"Well I got to go meet the scout, but if you aren't feeling well I can reschedule," I said.

"No I will be fine, can you just send Ginny in before you leave?" she asked.

"Yep, I will be home as soon as possible," I said leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. She nodded and I left the room and made my way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey Draco, Ginny can you go into Hermione she is a little sick," I asked.

"Sure, good luck guys," she replied walking away.

"Ready Potter?" asked Draco. I nodded and we both aparated to the Leaky Cauldron. And I saw Tom pointing a stout chubby man over to me and Draco.

"Hello and you two must be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?" asked the man.

"Yes, nice to meet you sir," I replied.

"You can call me Mike or Scout," he replied. "How about we take a seat and order some breakfast and discuss business?"

"Sounds good," I replied as we walked over to a booth and took seats and ordered eggs and bacon.

"As you know the Cannons lost all of our players to retirement or free agency. We only have Katie Bell returning as Chaser. She has said a lot of good things about your seeker skills Harry," said the scout.

"Yea me and Katie used to play together at Hogwarts," I replied.

"Yes she told me your team never lost a game with you as seeker. Well I'm not going to beat around the bush so I will get strait to the point. The Cannons organization is happy with this upcoming year's team; we will be young and fast. Even though we only have Katie and Ron as definites. So I would like to offer you both and Ron to five year deals worth 10 million galleons. With a one year signing bonus, which means if the team wins a championship during one of the five seasons you can resign if you wish for one more years for two million galleons," said Scout.

"Wow that is a great deal, we accept," I said standing up and shaking Scouts hand. "Well I can't talk for both of us but I accept."

"Me too," said Draco standing up and shaking hands also. "But if I may ask a question?" Scout just nodded and Draco continued, "Well I'm more then happy with this deal, but I though you would at least want me to try out?"

"Normally yes, but we understand from people that you, Harry and Ron our good friends and with friendship will help the team. And we also held tryouts for chasers about a week ago and only saw one hopeful. So the starting job is yours," replied Scout. "Now if you don't mind me leaving I have a couple of more clients to meet with."

"Scout if you don't mind a recommendation before you leave?" I asked.

"No go ahead," replied Scout.

"Well you should try getting Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan as beaters and Neville Longbottom as the last chaser. Then we would practically have the whole Gryffindor team back and we never lost a game for the past two years," I said.

"Well actually we already thought of that and that's where I'm heading for lunch to meet with them three. And I can tell you if they accept you will all be on the same team for the next five years. Thank you for your time but I really have to go," replied Scout. And with that we shook hands one last time and he aparated.

"Look's like we might not lose a game for the next five year's," said a smirking Draco.

"Look's like it," I replied. "Well let's finish breakfast and get out of here, so I can go see if Hermione is feeling alright," I replied.

"So you are going through with it tonight?" Draco asked. I just nodded and kept on eating. "I plan on proposing to Ginny on her graduation day."

"Good for you, I'm sure she will be ecstatic," I replied while he just nodded and we finished eating in silence.

I heard Ginny call my name and enter the room. "In here Gin," I shouted back. She walked into the bathroom and kneeled down next to me.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, now that I found out the reason why I have been sick the last couple of days," I replied.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Only if you promise you won't tell anyone until I tell Harry and we decide when we will tell everyone?" I asked.

"Well I did keep your secret that you loved Harry for practically forever," she replied laughing.

"Oh yea, forgot about that," I replied giggling also. "Well let's just say this is big and will change mine and Harry's future."

"Wow this is big, ok spill the beans girl," replied Ginny.

"Ok, well I have been throwing up every morning for the past couple of days and my time of the month is late. So I gave my self the pregnancy charm today and it turned blue," I replied squealing.

Ginny looked at me with her eyes wide before squealing, "Your having a baby boy!" And she hugged me tight. "Does Harry know?"

"Not yet, I'm going to tell him tonight at dinner. He said he has a surprise for me tonight, but it looks like I'm the one with the surprise," I replied. We both laughed a little. "Ginny I do have a question to ask of you?"

"Shoot?" she replied.

"Would you like to be the god mother?" I asked.

"Really," Ginny replied while I nodded. "I would love to," she shouted as she hugged me tightly.

"I think we will have Hagrid be the god father, I just hope Ron will understand. Hagrid always thought of us as his kids, and this way it will be almost so. And I know he will be so happy. And I'm sure Ron will be having kids of his own someday," I said winking.

"Yea Ron will be fine but let's get you dressed for your date," Ginny replied. And I nodded stepping into the shower to get ready.

"Hermione?" I shouted stepping into the bedroom.

"Harry she is in the shower to get ready for your date," Ginny replied going through Hermione's clothe.

"So she is feeling fine now?" I asked.

"Yeppers she couldn't be better. Why don't you go shower in Ron and Luna's room," replied Ginny.

"Yea ok," I replied.

"Oh, how did the meeting go for you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Me, Draco and Ron were all signed to five year deals making ten million galleons," I replied. She stood mouth open.

"That's great love," I heard Hermione shout from the shower.

"Well you go shower while I go see my Draco," said Ginny. I just nodded and walked into Ron and Luna's room which was empty since they won't be home till later tonight. And stripped my clothe and got into the shower leaving the hot water cascade down my back. I hope Hermione wants to be my wife I thought.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower and into my nice emerald robes Hermione picked out for me. I felt inside the pocked to feel the box with the engagement ring in. I finally got the ring to replace her promise ring, even though it's only a month later. I know she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, so why wait any longer.

I stepped into mine and Hermione's bedroom to see her wearing a beautiful emerald dress she picked out to go with my robes. "You look beautiful love."

"You to," she said back at me winking.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep and where are we going?" she asked.

"The Emerald Ruby, this new restraunt in Diagon Alley. Meet you there," I replied aparating away. It was only a second before Hermione aparated right next to me.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said the waiter. "Follow me." He beckoned us to follow him and he led us to a table for two right in the middle of the restraunt. I saw many eyes on me and I just waved at the adoring fans. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um I will have some wine, Hermione?" I asked.

"Same thing please," she replied.

"Sure thing," replied the waiter as he walked away.

He shortly returned with our wine and we ordered chicken and parmesan noodles for dinner. We ate dinner having small talk. After dinner I decided it is the time but Hermione asked me if I wanted to dance. And acouse I said yes. "I love dancing with you Harry," she said after our second dance.

"Like wise love, but let's go sit down I want to ask you something," I replied and led her to her seats. As soon as she sat down I got on my knees in front of her to look up into her smiling face. And pulled out the ring case and opened it up. "Hermione I loved you since I can remember, I can't think of life without you. I want you to be my life, my best friend, my partner and the mother of my children. Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?" The moment of truth I thought.

"Yes!" she replied flinging her arms around me and hugging me tight before breaking free and having a passionate kiss.

"Look's like I got a ring to replace that promise ring," as I slid the beautiful gold ring with a white diamond on top onto her finger.

"And I have some news for you too Harry," she said.

"Ok fire away, you already made me the happiest man alive," I replied given her one of my famous charming smiles.

"Ok, well I don't know how to say this and how you will react," she replied voice slightly shaking.

I grabbed her hand and said, "I will love you no matter what, you can tell me."

"I know, ok here it goes. Harry I am having a baby boy," she replied.

"Were having a baby?" I asked lost in thought. She just nodded. "This is great Hermione now we can start the family we always wanted."

"So you're not upset?" she asked.

"A course not, I love you and will love our baby boy," I replied.

"Oh Harry, I love you," she said capturing my lips with hers. We only broke apart when we started to hear clapping all around us. Everyone was clapping and staring at us.

"May I ask all of use to keep this a secret for the next couple of day's?" I asked everyone there. They all said a course anything for the defeater of Voldemort. "Thanks you, we will give an interview shortly in the paper. I really appreciate keeping this quiet." They all nodded and said it was no problem. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, and let's tell everyone tomorrow at our house warming party," suggested Hermione.

"Kay, now let's get out of here." So I paid the waiter and we aparated into our room.

"I'm going to go to bed honey, I'm a tad tired," said Hermione.

"No problem, you need you're rest with the baby now. I love you and our baby boy," I said walking out of the room and into the kitchen. "Ron!" I shouted.

"Yo mate," he replied.

"When you get home?" I asked.

"We just got home a couple of hours ago. Me and Luna have been unpacking our stuff into our room the whole time. We love what use did with the place also. And I hear we will all be playing for the Cannons together," he replied.

"Yep we aren't going to lose a game," I replied laughing. "Not sure if Ginny told you, but were having a house warming party tomorrow."

"Kay, well I better get back to Luna and finish unpacking. Talk to you tomorrow mate," he replied.

"Yep later," I replied walking back into mine and Hermione's room and getting under the blankets and wrapping my arms around my fiancé.

The next day we spent helping Ron and Luna unpacking till about noon time when the girls when food shopping for dinner tonight whiles we were left in charge of setting up for dinner which only took us about ten minutes. Then the phone wrong, "Hello?"

"Ah Harry this is Scout."

"Oh what's up?" I asked.

"Just letting you know that next month we will meet at the Cannons stadium for our first practice. And that Katie is the team captain. Will you let Ron and Draco know?" he asked.

"Sure thing, so did you fill the team now?" I asked.

"Yep, we got Longbottom, Thomas and Finnegan like you said," he replied. "Look in the Daily Prophet to see the article. Well I won't bother you any longer have a good one."

"You too," I replied and then we hung up. "Either of use get the paper?" I asked.

"Nope," they both replied. "Why?"

"There is an article in it about us making the Cannons. And sure enough there is," I replied walking up to the coffee table and looking at the paper. "There is a picture of the whole Gryffindor team here and Draco."

"So that means Dean, Seamus and Neville made the team also?" Ron asked.

"Yep should we invite them to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Yea," replied Ron. "You should probably let them know they can bring there girl friends also." Oh yea I forgot that Dean and Lavender and Seamus and Parvarti were going out. Last I heard Neville was single.

"Kay, come her Hedwig." So I tied a note for each of them saying to come over for dinner for our house warming party and celebration of making the Cannons team.

An hour later the girls returned and started to cook dinner. They had us go get ready so when we were done getting ready they could go and get changed. So we all got dressed and when the girls left to get dress I snuck up behind Hermione and started kissing her earlobe. "You ready for tonight?"

"No, but I will be fine with you there," she replied.

"Good just making sure, I better return to the kitchen and make sure Ron and Draco don't burn down the flat. She nodded giggling and I walked back into the kitchen and saw the clock strike seven o' five. And the girls walked in and started setting the table and the door bell rang. "I'll get it." So me, Ron and Draco walked over to the door and opened it. "Seamus, Dean, Neville! Congratulations on making the Cannons with us. We won't lose a game for the next five years."

"Heck yea! Especially with you as seeker, Ron as keeper and Draco as a chaser. Were bound to be the first team to win three consecutive championships," replied Dean.

"Step aside and stop talking about quiditch for once in your lives," said Lavender making her way in a hugging me, Ron and Draco. Then we followed by receiving hugs by Paravarti and Katie.

"So Katie you and Neville a couple?" Ron asked.

"Yep Neville is such a sweet heart," she replied giggling at the blushing Neville.

"Well the girls are in the kitchen," I said as everyone made there way into the kitchen when the door bell rang again. So I ran to the door to open it.

"Ah hello there Albus, Minivera, Mum, Dad, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Fluer and Charlie," I said. Mum, Minivera, Lupin, Tonks and Hagrid all hugged me before making there way to the kitchen. I whispered into Lupin's ear, "Can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yea sure, why?" he asked.

"Nothing bad, I just have a favor to ask of you but it can wait till tomorrow to discuss. I have bigger news tonight," I replied making our way to the kitchen. Where everyone hugged and greeted each other.

Dinner went by smoothly, with all the guys talking quiditch and the girls talking about romance movies and the perfect weddings. When dinner was over I stood up ready to make my announcement. I could feel Hermione's hand squeezing my hand under the table, while I just returned it with a smile. "I have a couple of announcements tonight. First I'm sure you all heard that Me, Ron, Draco, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Katie will be the starters for the Cannons next year."

"You're kidding," said Fred.

"Use will win the championship no problem," said George.

"That's what were hoping," I replied. "Now for some bigger news, last night me and Hermione decided to make our love eternal. So in a couple of months Hermione and I will marry."

"What! This is great me and Ginny will plan the wedding. We will need a brides dress, grooms clothe, where to hold it? You think we could hold it at Hogwarts Albus?" said a hysterical Mum.

"Yes calm down Molly dear, you will have month to plan this wedding and I'm sure Harry and Hermione won't object to you planning it. But I believe Harry has more to say," said the twinkling eyed Albus.

After everyone got up and hugged us and gave us our congratulations I stood silence everyone once again to make the important announcement. "Ok now this might come as a shock to some of use, and others will be somewhat upset...."

But I was cut off by an annoyed Mum, "Harry dear is something wrong?"

"No actually this is great depending on how you look at it. Me and Hermione couldn't be happier about it," I replied.

"Well get out with it," shouted a laughing Ron.

"Well Mum you won't just be getting to plan a wedding but expecting a grand child," I said. Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds. Before....Blam! Everyone was up hugging me and Hermione so happy.

"I'm finally going to be a grandma, I'm so happy," cried Mum.

"You two will make great parents," said Dad.

"Mate this is great," said Ron, Draco, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"How sweet," said Luna, Katie, Lavender and Paravarti.

"You're parents would be so proud," said Albus, Minivera and Lupin.

Then came a booming Hagrid, "I'm so happy for use, you two deserve some happiness."

"Hagrid we have a request of you?" asked Hermione.

"Anything?" he replied.

"Would you like to be the god father?" She asked.

"You want me as the god father?" Hagrid asked.

"Who else would be better?" I asked smiling at the half giant.

"I love you guys," he said wrapping us into a hug. "A course I'm going to have to spoil the little rascal."

"And so will his Grandparents," came Mums voice.

After the night settled down and everyone left me and Hermione found us tired as heck in bed. "Look's like everyone took the news well?" I asked.

"Seems so," she replied. "I can't wait to be a mom."

"You will be a great mom," I replied.

"And you will be a great dad," she replied as we went to sleep in each others arms like so many times before.


	7. AN one

A/N – sorry the next update will be either Saturday or Sunday. Because earlier today and yesterday I was busy after school with History Club and a previous commitment. And tomorrow I will start the next chapter and mostly do a lot of brainstorming. I'm not entrirely sure how I wan't to go about Hermione's gift. And I don't want to rush into anything since this is the major plot of the story. And then Friday I'm going to our high schools football game then to a party at a friends house for the night. Then Saturday I'm looking for a job and going shopping, so depending on what I got on Saturday night the next chapter could be then. But if not definitely Sunday. Sorry for anyone who wanted the next chapter asap, but things happen and I can devote all my time to writing, well at least during the school year. Trust me though the pay off will be good wink


End file.
